Magic Bloodstain
by meguhanu
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya touches an old blood stain and accidentally brings forth the assassin Battousai. Now she is his prey and no force on Earth can stop him.
1. Bloodstain

It was another typical sunny Saturday day in Tokyo, Japan. Yeah, another normal day for Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. She had been shopping around town for her father's birthday gift.

She found and bought a new bokken and thought that was the perfect gift. She walked home enjoying the sounds of the city.

She then looked up and saw the sun was starting to set. "Oh, boy I better get home quick. The streets are dangerous at night," she said as she started to take off at a run.

She kept on running until she saw an old shack in an alley.

Curiosity got the best of her so she walked toward the shack. Once there, she peeked in. _W__hat a dump,_ Kaoru thought.

Carefully she stepped into the shack to find old rags all over the floor along with broken pieces of wood. Kaoru walked all around the shack and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Okay, that was weird. A strange feeling came over me and then nothing. Shit! Nothing adventurous happens to me," Kaoru whined.

Kaoru turned around and started for the door but then something red caught her eye. Carefully, Kaoru went over to the other side of the shack. There she saw what she thought was dry wrought on the wall.

Carefully she put her hand on it and wiped some off to inspect it closely. Nothing out of the usual happened.

"This almost looks like…dried BLOOD!" she said aloud

_Ew!_ Kaoru thought while wiping her hand on anything to get the blood off.

"Oh, this is just great," Kaoru said aloud to no one.

Kaoru looked outside and the sun was now gone and the moon was rising.

"Oh, fuck! Now I'm going be late for my dad's birthday. I got to hurry home or I'm dead meat," Kaoru thought as she took off out of the shack and started towards her home.

Little did she know she was being watched from the shadows of the shack by a pair of amber eyes.

"Thank you my little firefly for freeing me. Now it will my pleasure to kill you," it said.


	2. Stranger In The House

Kaoru had no idea what she had done! She casually walked back to her family dojo. The lights flickered on the cement streets of Tokyo.

A chilling creepy breeze blew by her. Battousai hid in the shadows of the alley following the girl named Kaoru Kamiya.

"Is there going to be a storm tonight?" she asked herself. She looked around the streets. Usually it would be packed with cars, but the city looked abandoned.

Kaoru looked down at her watch. It was only 7:00. Then she felt a presence. She looked down into an alley and only blackness met her ocean blue eyes.

"Huh. Weird," she said then started back to her house, at a quicker pace this time.

Kaoru made it home in 5 minutes. "Dad!" she called out. No answer. Kaoru looked out the window and saw that her dad's car was gone. Then she headed over to the fridge to get some dinner. She saw a note on the door.

_Kaoru, I had to work again tonight. It'll probably be all night. Please get some rest._

_Love you, Dad._

_PS: pizza in the fridge._

"He's always working late!" she complained while stuffing a piece of pizza in her mouth. Kaoru was mother had died giving birth to her. She had no siblings, no friends, and not even a pet to keep her company.

Kaoru headed to her room. She plopped herself down on her bed.

"I don't why I do this to myself," she said.

"But that was fun today in the shack," she said to herself. She let her eyes close and soon she was asleep. She slept soundly.

Then a huge bang woke her up. Kaoru sat up in her bed. She looked over at her clock.

12:00. "Midnight," she said. She got up and headed down stairs to see if her dad was back. Lightning struck outside.

Kaoru listened carefully. She heard raindrops hitting her house.

Still unaware of what that bang was, she took extreme caution. It might have been a robber. She silently tiptoed downstairs in the darkness of her home.

She saw a shadow swoop from the living room to the kitchen.

"Stop!" she yelled running after the shadow.

She flew into the kitchen. She tried the lights. They were dead.

"Should have figured," she whispered. Then she went over to the emergency drawer and pulled out a flashlight. It was dead as well. She then tried the phone. No dial tone.

"I swear! Is there anything in the house that isn't dead?" she asked.

Then she heard a voice right behind her.

"Yes," it said.

Kaoru froze. The voice sounded so familiar, yet deadly. She felt something cold at the back of her neck.

"Turn around slowly," he said. Kaoru slowly turned around to be met by a pair of gleaming amber eyes. Kaoru looked up at her attacker.

He was just a few inches taller than her. He had blood red hair tied back in a high ponytail. His bangs shaped his gorgeous face perfectly. A cross shaped scar was plastered on his left cheek to add to the ferocity of his appearance. He wore traditional samurai attire. A katana was in his hands with a wakizashi at his side.

Kaoru gasped and tried to make a run for it.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, stopping her from going any further. A cold bite of steel that appeared at her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Move and I'll slit your throat," he said. Kaoru stood as still as a corn stalk.

"What do you want?" asked Kaoru, now trembling with fright.

"I want you my dear," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hitokiri Battousai," he said.

"And I came here to thank you for freeing me," he said.

"Freeing you?" asked Kaoru, starting to struggle.

"You won't get free," said Battousai. His already tight grip tightened some more. Kaoru hissed in pain.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. She wouldn't stop screaming. Battousai clasped his hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"You want to attract attention?" he asked. Kaoru nodded her head.

"Funny," his demonic voice said. Then he head butted her. Kaoru collapsed to the ground knocked out.

"You're coming with me precious," he said picking up her limp body and taking off at amazing speed right into a monstrous thunderstorm.


	3. Defeated

As soon as Battousai stepped outside into the storm, lightning flashed in the sky. It lit up the whole city.

He raced through the city in his old traditional Japanese clothes. He had no problem finding the old shack that had been his home for more than 100 years.

"Welcome home," he said to himself. He plopped Kaoru down on the floor as if she were a rug. As soon as she hit the floor, she awoke from her dreamless sleep.

"Unh. Ugh," she moaned.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing her head.

"You know where you are," said Battousai.

"_You_!" she hissed between her clenched teeth.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked. Battousai bent down and clenched her chin in his blistered hand.

"You released me when you touched that old blood stain," he said. Now Kaoru realized where she was.

This monster had taken her from her house and brought her back to this old run down shack where she had been a few hours ago.

Battousai had gathered some rope that was lying around the floor and tied her hands together along with her feet.

"So are you going to kill me?" asked the teen girl. Battousai turned his amber glare towards her.

"Yes," he said.

"Why?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Because if you touch that blood seal again I'll die," he stated.

"That's it? How did you even come to be cursed to that stain?" she asked.

"A goddess watched over me and saw all the victims I've killed during my youthful years. That bitch cursed me to forever live in this shack inside the stain," he said.

Kaoru said nothing. She felt no pity for him, or regret. In her opinion, he deserved to be cursed.

As soon as she was completely tied up, Battousai stood up.

"Now it's time," he said. He unsheathed his long katana from his left side. The blade was so silver and it looked like it was ready to taste some blood…her blood. Kaoru started to hyperventilate.

This continued for about 10 minutes until she stopped breathing.

"Too bad," said Battousai kneeling down. He checked her eyes. They were all white.

"Looks like my blade will have to taste some blood some other time," he said while sheathing the blade.

Battousai looked at Kaoru once more and left the shack. As soon as he was out of sight, Kaoru took in a deep silent breath.

"Good thing I took drama class. Who knew it would come in handy?" she asked. She easily untied herself and headed to the nearest store, despite the raging storm.

Kaoru silently crept through the deserted streets, in a big hurry to get to the store. Ignoring the raindrops, she finally found a 24 hours store, went in, and bought a can of something. No one asked what a teen girl was sign out so late in the city, during a storm, so late at night. No one cared.

Kaoru then left the store and headed back to the shed. As soon as she got back, she started to get to work.

Battousai sensed something was wrong, so he went back to check on the body of the girl. He started to feel weaker and weaker. He looked at his hand and he could see right through it!

"Damn it! What the fuck is going on?!" he screamed. He tried to use his god-like speed, but to no avail. He walked quickly back to the shack.

When he got back to the shed and saw Kaoru wiping the stain off the wall. Kaoru heard someone coming and turned around to be met by demon eyes boring themselves right into her heart and soul. "How? I thought you were dead!" he yelled.

"Never underestimate a teenage girl, because it might have been your downfall, and it is," she said as she held up the can. Battousai read the label

"_**Stain Remover**_

_**Guaranteed to remove even the toughest stains."**_

"Bitch!" cried Battousai before he vanished.

"That's Miss Bitch to you," said Kaoru as she headed for home.

"This has been quite a night," said Karou walking into her house and up to her room for some much needed sleep.

THE END.

AN: This was just a short story that I dreamt about way back in 2004. Short I know but please don't hate me for making it so short.


End file.
